issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Erhard Strumfelder
Erhard Strumfelder is a sadistic SS doctor. Profile Early Life Strumfelder was brought up in the small village of Hafnerbach, in northern Austria, being born in 1908 as the sixth son of a middle-class Austrian family. Despite this, Julius, his father, had powerful connections all over central Europe. Erhard was two years younger than his older sister, but seven years younger than his youngest brother. In December 1918, Erhard was sent to Milan to be educated, it being postponed three years by the War. He was to stay with his older brother, Paul, who was studying African culture, following the deaths of three of their brothers. Strumfelder's education was being funded by a Heinrich Müller, a close friend of his father although Julius Strumfelder insisted that Erhard become a soldier, to avenge the deaths of his sons and Erhard's brothers. Early Military Career In 1926, Strumfelder left Milan, and travelled to Cambridge, to study medicine. In 1933, he left England as a Doctor, to attend the funeral of his late father who had died unexpectedly from a heart attack. Müller, who had remained close to his father, offered Strumfelder a place in the Waffen SS Medical Corps. Upon being drafted into the Waffen SS, he soon met and befriended his immediate superior Dieëdrik van de Vlakte and, later, Rafael Z. Wolfram. It was Strumfelder who brought the Captain news of the fatal wounding of his old friend, Fleischer, and was present at this soldier's death. He would also treat a severely wounded Erik Schneider. His early medical career was not without incident. Following a freak accident at the firing range, he was forced to amputate the leg of one Private Hoch, leading to a great deal of resentment from Hoch's twin brother, Adolph who would attack Strumfelelder's friend, Daniel Bartelsmeire, during an evening at the local tavern. His friendship with van de Vlakte blossomed as the war raged on and Strumfelder was at hand to comofort his friend over the deaths of his brother and sister. Unlike van de Vlakte, he took a fairly active role in combat situations, leading a number of men to victory against a smaller American force led by Sergeant Jack Whyte. This would be the first time his fondness for artillery would come to light. from the Slavic partisans]] Alongside van de Vlakte, he was invited to join Wolfram on a visit to Munich where he also met the captain's young son Wolfrick. The daytrip took a horrific turn for the worse when a partisan attack in the streets led to the small party fighting for their lives. It was Strumfelder who tried in vain to protect young Wolfrick but was unable to save the boy's life. During the attack, Strumfelder suffered vicious burns from a molotov cocktail, losing an eye in the process. It was after this horrific day that Strumfelder began to mutate into the twisted human being he would one day become. He joined Wolfram, William Luther and Erik Schneider in hunting down Ivan Petrov, the Slavic brother of one of the deceased partisans. Capture of Joe Claude and loss of Cloris During a mission in France, Strumfelder captured an S.A.S soldier, the American Joe Claude. Interrogating the prisoner himself, he used increasingly barbaric forms of torture against him, cutting four deep marks into his face with a knife and adding sodium chloride to fresh wounds. He would go on to murder a fellow doctor who disapproved of his vicious methods. His madness reached a crescendo following the death of his wife Cloris in childbirth, leading to his hatred of the world in general. After losing his wife and child, he would go on to lose his oldest friend, van de Vlakte. Horrified at what Strumfelder had done to Claude and disillusionised with the war in its entirety, van de Vlakte defected from the German Army, freeing Claude from captivity in the process. Strumfelder vowed to have his old friend killed, even going to his brother Leberecht for help, plotting to take one of van de Vlakte's elderly parents hostage. His contempt of Kriegheld would also grow by the day as his own ambitions grew stronger and more deranged. Attack on the Channel Islands His most despicable act, perhaps, was an attack on the channel islands alongside William Luther, which lead to the capture of one hundred innocent children, many of whom were taken back to Germany as sex slaves to SS-officers. One of the captured children was nephew to Nicholas Ealing, a British Lieutenant who vowed to take his revenge on Strumfelder. His presence became known to the doctor, who viewed him as more of a nuisance than a real threat. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Relationships and Family Strumfelder was once married to a woman by the name of Cloris who died in childbirth; her baby died soon afterwards. Little else is known about Strumfelder's family. Strumfelder developed a close bond between Doctor van de Vlakte and Major Wolfram after the events in Munich, but shattered his relationship with Vlakte during the torture of Joe Claude. When confronted by the man, Strumfelder attempted to kill his superior, but was shot down and Vlakte escaped to safety. His list of enemies is vast. They include: * Nicholas Ealing, who despises him for the role he played in the capture of his nephew, Robin. * Joe Claude, who was once his prisoner. * Dieedrick van de Vlakte, who betrayed him and helped Claude escape from his grasp. * Adelheid, a young girl who Strumfelder captured and interrogated. * Jonas Merhoff, the Afrika Korps Captain who once stood against him. Mental Stability Strumfelder has many tendencies that could be described as being psychopathic including an unwavering belief in his own superiority, a disregard for human life and an obsession with revenge. He has killed countless men, women and children, often for simply being in the way. His sadism was unearthed brutally in the capture of Joe Claude. He used viciously effective torture, both physical and psychological, and, upon his escape, vowed to hunt him down and murder him, as well as Claude's then-commander Aiden Jacka and Dieedrick van de Vlkate, the man who made his escape possible. Perhaps his most horrific act was the murder of countless children during the occupation of the Channel Islands. One of the many captured was Robin Kingsley, nephew to Lieutenant Nicholas Ealing; Ealing would later pledge to kill Strumfelder himself. Strumfelder also took part in the hunting down of Ivan Petrov. An extreme oversimplification of Strumfelder could descibe him as an evil genius to an extent. He is extremely calculating and intelligent and is seemingly without conscious. Role in Episodes Strumfelder is one of the most pivotal characters in the Issuing Orders episodes, having appeared in three, the only character to do so apart from Joe Claude. He takes on the role of the series' primary antagonists and plays a major role in every episode he has appeared in. In Wolfram, Strumfelder played a major role, as one of the protectors of Wolfrick Wolfram during the Munich Riots. He was later seen under Wolfram in the attack on the Jewish Ghetto holding Ivan Petrov. He was a pivotal character in Strumfelder, in which he captures American corporal Joe Claude and tortures him mercilessly on Allied information. His plans are destroyed, however, when Claude is rescued by Strumfelder's old friend, Dieedrick van de Vlakte. Strumfelder's latest appearance was in the episode Merhoff where he came to blows with Jonas Mehoff and captured Adelheid. The episode ended with Strumfelder's shooting at the hands of the young girl; the final thread of the episode in question left Strumfelder's fate deliberately ambiguous. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders